Bad Men
by TempestJo
Summary: Dark Booth steps up and takes charge of his future. Other Cast members as well.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

"Booth? What are you doing? You don't smoke?"

Booth stood on the roof, a dark silhouette , a cigarette hanging from his hand, it's end glowing hot, a trail of smoke whisping up in swirls.

He turned his head to look back at her. He could smell her perfume wafting on the cool night bright breeze. "I know." He said darkly, taking another drag.

She moved forward, her gloved hand tentatively resting on his arm. "Are you alright Booth?"

He smiled sardonically. "I've never been what I would consider a good guy Bones. A decent man, yes, I try to be. But never one of those guys who finish last." He paused, contemplating the night sky.

She waited in silence, her ruby red dress shifting in the wind.

"But I think I've been slacking lately Bones. I've been letting other people take what I want. And that's got to stop."

"What are you talking about Booth?" Her brow furrowed. He'd been moody all evening, barely speaking to Assistant Director Hacker, or any of the other agents who swarmed around him as they usually did, as all animals swarmed around the Alpha male of the tribe.

He shifted, turning to face her before taking one last drag and crushing the butt under his foot with a stomp. He touched her face. "Let's get out of here Bones. Go for a drive. A coffee." He raised his eyebrows and gave her a full on charm smile.

She felt her knees weaken.

"But Booth, I came with Andrew."

He leaned forward, so close she thought he was going to kiss her. "So what?" He whispered seductively. "I want to take you for coffee."

She leaned towards him unconsciously, smelling his aftershave and the raw sent that was entirely him. "Ok."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the fire escape stairwell.

"Follow me Bones."

She didn't have to think. She already knew she'd follow him anywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

"Have you seen Dr. Brennan anywhere?" Hacker asked Cam pleasantly, swirling the champagne in his glass.

Cam offered up a forced smile. "No actually, I haven't. Is she missing?"

Hacker frowned slightly. "She went looking for Agent Booth about an hour ago, I haven't seen her since." He sent an appraising look at Cam's gown. "And you look enchanting tonight Doctor Saroyan."

A real smile crossed Cam's face. "Thank you." She took a long drink of her champagne. She knew where Booth was. He'd made her give him her last cigarette and disappeared up onto the roof. She'd been about to head after him when she'd seen Brennan going down the hallway after him a few minutes later. She obviously wouldn't be needed.

Cam raised dark sparkling eyes to Hacker's face. "Let's go dance. I'm sure Dr. Brennan will turn up eventually." Or not at all.

He smiled at her and put his champagne glass down on a passing tray. Offering his arm to her, he smoothly said,

"What a wonderful idea."

Hodgins raised his eyebrows at the buxom blonde in the skin-tight dress who was hanging off his arm. "Do you need another drink?" He snagged a couple champagne glasses off a tray and offered her one.

She swayed slightly and reached for it, brushing her chest against him.

A small hand reached out and took the glass. "I think I need that more than you Sweetie." Angela drawled, raising it to her lips and downing the bubbly liquid in one go.

Hodgins watched her ruby lips as they separated from the glass hypnotically. "Ange.."

She reached and took his glass too. "This party blows Hodgie. I desperately need this."

The blonde pouted and gave Hodgins a beseeching glance.

He didn't notice.

He took in Angela's outfit with a dark smile. "I remember that dress."

It clung to her like second skin and shimmered every time she moved. Her dark eyes rolled towards him and she smirked. "I'm sure you do."

The blonde tugged on Hodgins shoulder and he shrugged her off casually, moving towards Angela with single minded determination.

"Want to go have some real fun?" He said meaningfully, "I know of an all night poker game we could get in on."

Angela smiled and wrapped her arm through his. "Just like old times." She purred seductively.

He pulled her towards the door, "You know it Baby."

She wiggled her eyebrows at him. "Las Vegas here we come!"

The doors swung shut behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three:**

**Brennan glanced over at Booth, silent behind the wheel of the SUV, a grim smile on his face. Lights were flashing past, and the wipers were whisking stray raindrops of the windshield. **

**He was different tonight.**

**Intense.**

**Dark.**

**And sexy. Very, very sexy.**

**She studied his profile. "I thought we were going for coffee?"**

**He checked over his shoulder as he switched lanes. "We are Bones. We're just going somewhere a little different tonight that fs all." **

**He turned down a dark side street, where the streetlights reflected in the puddles, and there was only one door. He stopped outside it, and a man appeared out of the shadows. **

**Booth stepped out of the car and walked around to open Brennan's door. "We're here." He smiled, and offered his hand. **

**She looked bemused but she took it, and allowed him to escort her up to the door and inside. "What about the car?" She looked up at him. **

**He looked at her sideways. "Valet Parking Bones."**

**"Have you been here before?"**

**"Yes."**

**He pushed open the door and pulled her inside.**

**A red haze greeted her startled eyes. She blinked, and it transformed into a dimly lit room, with candles, and red silk treated walls, and small brown tables and chairs. **

**She turned her head a stage swam into view, with a grand piano on one side, and a sultry brunette perched on a chair singing her heart out in a mellow, smoky voice.**

**A tuxedoed man appeared at Booth's side.**

**"Seeley. Nice to see you again. And you brought a date."**

**Booth shook his hand. "Yes, I did. How about a table for two in the corner." He glanced at Brennan. "And some of your famous coffee." **

**The man smiled widely. "Right over here please. You're in luck, the coffee is Cinnamon tonight." He said to Booth meaningfully, leading them over to a cozy table in the back of the room.**

**Booth handed her into the seat, and then sat down beside her, an arm across the back of the chair behind her. **

**He studied the singer.**

**"I've never been here before." Brennan stared around her with interest. "It's like a trip back in time."**

**Booth smirked. "It's supposed to be Bones, it's an old fashioned jazz bar. It's been here since the prohibition, and they like to keep the old traditions, almost all the alchohol is served in Coffee, a different kind every night."**

**Two coffee mugs were placed in front of them, and the man in the tux winked at Booth as he hurried away.**

**She sniffed her coffee. "It smells like cinnamon."**

**Booth gazed at her with dark eyes. "It's coffee, laced with cinnamon whisky, and sometimes," He took a sip and smiled, "Sometimes, like tonight, a little bit of Irish cream as well. My favourite."**

**Brennan took a tentative sip. "MMmm. This is Good!"**

**He let his hand touch her shoulder. "I know."**

**The singer started another song, and Brennan let herself relax, enjoying the hazy candlelit atmosphere, the music, and the coffee.**

**A girl carrying a bouquet of roses came around the room, stopping at all the tables with couples, and when she paused at theirs Booth passed her a bill from his pocket. She gave him a rose in exchange, and he held it out to Brennan.**

**She reached for it with a smile, and he pulled it out of her reach.**

**"Uh, uh Bones. This rose comes with a price."**

**She kept her eyes on the rose deliberately. She wanted it. Badly.**

**He turned her chin so she was looking at him. His eyes smoldered. "A kiss Bones. A real one. Not a brother one. And then, the rose is yours.."**

**She looked at him. "And if I refuse?"**

**"Then I'll send it over to the singer. She'll appreciate it very much."**

**Her eyes dropped to his mouth and she leaned in, reaching her hand to the back of his head and pulling him towards her, placing her lips gently against his, touching his lips with her tongue, then when they opened sliding it inside touching against his softly.**

**They drew back and stared at each other silently. **

**He dipped his head and kissed her again, stronger, before sliding the rose across the table into her hand. **

**She took it and smiled at him. "Thank you." She held it up to her nose to smell it.**

**He took another drink of his coffee and leaned back in his chair. "I love this place."**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Cam smiled up at him as he twirled her around the room expertly. He wasn't very good looking, but he was funny, and that had to count for something. Not every man could be Seeley Booth.

He grinned at her. "You are a wonderful dancer Camille."

"Thank you Andrew."

"How do you feel about Broadway?"

"Pardon me?" Her eyes widened.

He twirled her around again. "It appears my date has officially abandoned me. I have two tickets. The helicopter is on the roof. Would you care to join me?" He held her gaze. "I'd enjoy your company."

She thought for a moment. She did love Broadway. And a helicopter ride there too. "I'd hate to see a perfectly good ticket go to waste." She replied.

"So you'll join me then?" He smiled winningly.

She pursed her lips and studied him. "Yes. I will." Maybe no one would have to find out.

He lifted a finger in a silent signal to a man waiting by the hallway and escorted her over to the stairs.

"Your chariot awaits, my lady."

Cam raised an eyebrow as she went up the stairs. How corny was that?

The helicopter was sitting on the roof, it's rotor blades whipping around.

The pilot opened the door for them and they climbed inside, buckling themselves up and putting on the headsets so that they could talk.

Soon they were rising into the air, swirling majestically before aligning directly for New York.

Angela giggled as she climbed aboard the private jet, Hodgins close behind her. "I can't wait! I haven't hit the tables in ages!"

Hodgins smiled and walked over to the small bar. "Drink Ange?"

"You know it." She settled down into the plush seats.

He brought it to her and settled down beside her.

"Do you remember the last time we went to Vegas?" He asked, giving her a laughing glance.

"Yes." She whispered. "We had SO much fun. Oh I've missed you Hodgie, we always used to have so much fun together."

He took her hand gently. "Well, we're going to make up for lost time, and have fun now! Let's live in the moment Angela!"

She raised her glass to his. "The moment."

They clinked glasses and settled back for the flight.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

A gong chimed, and the lights dipped even lower, casting shadows throughout the nearly empty room.

Booth stood up and offered his hand to Brennan.

"Dance?"

She looked up at him, a dark outline towering above her, the few lights reflecting off his shoulders giving him the appearance that he was glowing. Wordlessly she gave him her hand and stood up.

He pulled her to the small dance floor and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to his chest, as he moved in time with the music.

She let herself sway with him, and he led her around the dance floor with a subtle grace that reminded her of a stalking panther. He was so different tonight.

Invisible tendrils of power and sexual allure were reaching out from him to her, and for once she could feel it.

She shivered, and he pulled her closer, putting her hand on his shoulder and pulling her into an embrace, still moving, slowly, in an ever tightening circle on the dance floor.

"Cold Bones?" He whispered into her ear, his warm breath tickling her cheek.

He smelled of coffee, and cinnamon, and the faintest whiff of tobacco.

Her senses reeled.

"No..just.."She shook her head, her brow furrowed. She looked up into his face. Changed the subject. "Why were you smoking Booth?"

He smoothed his hands along her back and sighed. "Do you ever just..want to break the rules? Do something just because you know you shouldn't? Or do something painful just to feel the pain, just to know that you really are alive?" His smile was twisted. "Once in a while, I like to be bad Bones."

His smile scared her.

She clung to him a little tighter, and missed the gleam of satisfaction that sparked in his eyes as she did so.

"I don't understand. I don't know what you mean." She whispered into his shoulder. Her heart was beating loudly.

He smoothed her hair with his hand, holding her head to his shoulder. "Don't worry about it Bones. I would never do anything to hurt you." Including hurting himself. He'd seen what that did to her already.

He heard her swallow. "Booth.."

"Yes?"

"What do you mean by bad?"

He tilted his head and spoke into her ear. "When I was sixteen I stole cars. Fast ones. The speed, the adrenaline, it drove me wild Bones." His tone was warm with the memory, and she could feel something surge through him like electricity. "Then one night I almost got caught, and someone else died in a gun fight, and I watched the Swat teams move around, and I decided I wanted to do that instead." His voice changed, it took on a feeling of reminiscence. "I started training in martial arts, boxing, anything that would get me into the rangers when I turned eighteen. And it did. And then they gave me a gun." His voice became bitter. "And it wasn't fun anymore. I was very good at what I did Bones. Very good. But I wasn't killing people in the street, people who were firing back at me, endangering innocent lives. I was killing them when they were sleeping. At birthday parties. In front of their children." His arms like iron around her. "But I was so very good at it. They offered me the job at the FBI after I was done my collage, and I took it. A weapon is a powerful thing Bones. I feel naked without it. And yet everyone thinks I'm just Mr. Nice guy, that they can move in on my territory and I'll just sit there, and smile, and pick up the pieces when they leave. But I'm done with that Bones. No more."

Her breathing was shallow she was so focused on what he was saying. It chilled her, and yet it made her want to hold him forever, to wrap her arms around him and not let him move. The feeling shocked her.

"I'm sorry." She said shakily, tightening her arms around his neck.

He kissed her forehead suddenly, fiercely. "I'm ok Bones. It's ok." He held her till the haunting memories faded away, swaying gently in time to the music.


	6. Chapter 6The Rest

THE REST: (I'll be too busy this weekend to add new chapters every day, so because I've finished it, I though I'd just post it all, and not leave anyone hanging!)

Cam clapped wildly as the end of the first Act closed. "These seats are fantastic!" She turned to Andrew and smiled. "Thank you for inviting me."

He smiled back. "I'm glad you are enjoying them. How would you feel about a midnight meal afterwords? If I phone now I can get us some seats at La Ritz. How about it?"

Cam tilted her head, considering. She tapped her long fingernails against the arm of her seat. "Am I just a replacement for Dr. Brennan, Andrew?"

"My intention was to bring her here tonight yes, but I was going to take her to midnight luncheon being hosted at the Museum."

"So…Yes and no then?"

"I really am enjoying your company Camille." He looked at her, his gaze serious and steady.

She nodded slowly. "I am having a wonderful time myself, so yes, La Ritz would be lovely."

"Good." He smiled in relief and held up his phone, punching in a number and speaking quietly to someone on the other end.

"There, that's settled."

"That was quick."

"Perks of being Assistant Director of the FBI." He winked.

Cam laughed. Perks indeed.

The lights dimmed.

They sat back to watch the story continue.

"Whooo Hodgie! Look at what I won!" Angela held up a bucket of quarters.

Hodgins laughed and pulled the arm of the slot machine he was sitting at down. "Way to go Ange! Watch this…"

The lights flashed and quarters spilled out into the tray, making Angela jump up and down with excitement.

They scooped them all up and left the slot machine area.

"What next?" Hodgins asked, turning sideways to avoid colliding with a scantily clad show girl.

"Another drink, another game?" Angela suggested coyly.

She spun around taking it all in, the noises, the lights, the people, the excitement.

"Hodgie, I want a feathered hat too. I should have brought my Cher hat."

"Wait here." He smiled impishly and took off after the show girl.

A few seconds later he was back with a long filmy feather which he presented to Angela with a flourish. "For you."

She gasped and tucked it in her hair. "Perfect. What did you do, steal it?"

Hodgins looked innocent. "Paid her a hundred bucks."

"A hundred dollars for a feather? Hodgins it's a good thing you're rich, she took you!"

"Yeah." He grinned. "But she gave me a kiss too, totally worth it."

"Where?"

He pointed at his cheek. "She said I was cute."

Angela leaned over and gave him a kiss on the other cheek. "You are Hodgie, you are. Now where is the blackjack table? I'm feelin' lucky!"

They stepped out the door into the dark alley and Booth raised the umbrella he'd borrowed up over their heads. The rain pattered around them softly, quiet in the early morning ambiance.

Booth tucked her arm through his and led her down the alley towards the street.

They were silent, absorbed in the sensation of closeness which had enveloped them during the hours they had danced.

They reached the street, and a dark shadow stepped in front of them blocking their path.

Booth handed Brennan the umbrella and she held it, her eyes wide in suprise.

The shadow leaned towards them menacingly, then it crashed up against the brick wall, Booth's hand at its throat, his gun shoved in its mouth.

He cocked the gun deliberately.

Brennan gasped.

Booth's face was calm, almost bored, and his hand was steady on his gun.

The shadow froze. It spoke in a muffled voice. "Seels?"

Booth looked closer and let go a sigh. "Dob. Don't do that, I coulda killed you."

He stepped back and the shadow crumpled to the ground, rubbing the back of his head, where it had connected with the bricks.

Booth wrapped his arm around Brennan and pulled her close again, keeping his gun out.

Brennan's mouth dropped open. Who was this person?

"What are you doin Dob. Shouldn't you be somewhere right now?" Booth adjusted his coat.

"Like where?" Dob answered ruefully.

"You tell me."

Brennan tugged on Booth's sleeve. "Booth!" Her eyes darted curiously between the two men.

Dob eyed her interestedly.

Booth glared at him. "Back off Dob."

"Yessir." Dob smiled knowingly.

"Go away Dob."

The shadow man got to his feet and took off down the alley.

Booth watched him leave, his face shuttered. When he was gone from sight Booth turned and pulled Brennan out into the streetlights.

"Booth, who was that?"

"An old friend." His jaw clenched.

"An old friend who was going to mug us?"

He shrugged. "Maybe."

"I didn't know that you associate with criminals Booth." Her voice held a distinct chill.

"Like your dad?" Booth bit back.

Brennan blushed. "I could have taken care of myself you know."

Booth smiled down at her, bad humour gone. "I know that, and you know that, but he didn't. Last time I let you drop someone they put a hit out on you."

Brennan stopped in her tracks. "WHAT?"

Booth tugged on her elbow. "Keep moving Bones. Rough neighbourhood."

"Someone put a hit out on me? When? Who? Why didn't you tell me?"

A yellow cab came down the street and Booth waved at it.

It pulled up beside them.

He opened the door and ushered her inside, admiring her legs as she slid over the seat..

"I'll tell you at home Bones." He shut the umbrella with a snap.

"We're going to your place?"

"Yes."

He climbed in and shut the door with a slam..

Cam opened the menu with a sigh of pleasure. She loved this restaurant, but it was nearly impossible to get it. Her evening had gone from tediously dull to very enjoyable, and all because of the man sitting across from her. She studied him overtly. Not her usual type. In fact, someone who would normally not even be on her very specific radar. And yet, she hadn't had this much fun in a long time.

He looked at her, catching her eye across the candle lit table. "Wine?"

"MM, yes please."

He ordered a bottle for them to share and turned back to her with a smile. "Thank you."

She raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"For making this evening wonderful for me." He leaned on the table. "I've not had this much fun in a long time."

Cam smiled and tilted her head in a slight nod. "Thank you, for inviting me."

The wine arrived, and they toasted each other silently before tasting.

"Excellent choice." Cam praised.

He smiled charmingly. "Now, what shall we have to eat? So many choices, so little room."

Cam laughed. She often felt that way when studying a menu. "I think I'm going to have the Alfredo."

He nodded. "I think I'll go for the steak with mushroom sauce."

"Another good choice." Cam teased.

"That makes three tonight then." His eyes twinkled.

She smirked.

Flattery won her over every time.

Far off to right, bells dinged and someone started screaming. Angela craned her neck, but still couldn't see who won.

Hodgins smiled. "Need a ladder Ange?"

"Higher heels." She smiled back, fanning herself with her cards and fluttering her eyelashes at him.

He played his hand. "I'm out. Way to hungry to concentrate."

"I win!" She crowed gleefully, scooping her chips into her bag. "Where too next Hodgie?"

"Somewhere we can eat, and I think my drink is empty too." He stood up, a little wobbly.

She stood up and nearly fell back down. "Whoops. I guess I should eat something too. What about that little place across from the Elvis chapel?"

He held her hand. "Good fries there. Cute waitresses too." He winked.

"I know." She purred back, laughing at his reaction.

They wobbled out the door onto the main drag.

Booth unlocked the door to his apartment and walked inside, holding the door open behind him for Brennan. She came in and kicked off her heels, settling down onto his couch and crossing her arms across her chest, fixing him with a glare.

He took of his coat, his bow tie, and his shoes before glancing at her.

She tapped her foot, her lips pressed together.

He wandered into the kitchen and got something from the fridge than came back into the room holding two beers.

"Want one?" He offered a bottle.

"No." She frowned.

"Suit yourself." He put it down on the table in front of her, careful to not let her see him smirk.

He sat down in the middle of the couch, effectively crowding her into the corner of it, then he cracked open his beer and took a long drink. "Ahh. That's good stuff."

"Booth."

"What?" He leaned his head against the back of the couch and rolled his neck so he was looking at her.

"Tell me about the hit? Why didn't you tell me before?" She was pissed.

"I might have, but you were mad that I was late getting to the funeral." He remembered.

"Funeral? You mean the one you missed?"

"Uh huh." His lips twisted. She was still mad about that too.

"What were you doing?"

"Shoving my gun down the throat of the gang leader you dropped in the Hoover Building." He made a gun with his finger and thumb, demonstrating on himself, leaning slightly forward, starting into her eyes, his own so dark they were almost black.

She blinked. "Stop that."

He smiled and leaned back to his original position, putting his feet up on the coffee table with a thud.

"He put a hit on me?" She picked at her nails, sending a longing glance at the beer she'd refused.

"Yup." He took another chug of his beer, reaching for the remote.

She grabbed it first, hiding it behind her back in protest. "What did you tell him to make him call it off."

He sighed. "That if one hair on your head was even ruffled I'd hunt him down and kill him, and no one would ever find out." He voice sounded dreamy and sent chills through her.

"Were you lying?"

"No."

"Why would you do that Booth? You hardly knew me?"

"Because you're my partner Bones." he lunged for the remote and got it away from her. He clicked on the TV, and started scanning the channels. "And because I was half in love with you already." He added as an after thought., settling on a sports highlight network.

She was still. "And you're not now?"

"Half in love with you? No. I wouldn't have died for you if I was only half in love with you." He rubbed his chin. "Of course, I didn't know that till I'd done it. It's not the sort of thing that comes up in everyday conversation is it?"

She gaped at him. "Booth!"

He glanced her out of the corner of his eyes. "What?"

"You never said anything."

"You didn't want to hear it. And then there was the professor, Mark and Coldplay, Sully." He ticked the names off his fingers, staring at the TV screen. "And then Andrew." He added in a sickeningly sweet tone.

"You told me to date those men." She protested.

"No I didn't."

She bit her lip. "You didn't tell me Not to date them either."

"Did you want me to?" He looked interested.

She shrugged and picked up her beer, opening it. "Maybe."

He turned off the TV and drained his beer. "Do you love me Bones?"

She whispered softly, "I don't know."

He took her chin and kissed her gently before standing up. "I'm going to bed. Let me know what you decide Bones." He left the room, stripping off his shirt on the way out.

She put her head in her hands. She hadn't known. And she'd hurt him. Now the only way to make it better was to figure out once and for all what love was.

If she was capable of it.

If she loved him.

A little voice in her head was calling her names, saying "You know the answer already you coward."

A tear slipped down her face.

She did love him.

She always had.

But she was scared.

She wanted to run, but she didn't have her purse, her keys, her car. And she had a sinking feeling that if she did run, he'd either catch her, or he wouldn't be there when she came back.

Could she handle not having him there?

A decisive No.

She stood up and walked slowly down the hallway.

Booth was sitting on the side of his bed, still in his trousers, a single lamp lighting the room. Was he going to have to run after her?

He could have found some better way to tell her.

Did he even really tell her? Did she understand?

He didn't know what to do.

So he sat.

And waited.

She paused outside the door, a despairing goddess, and let her fingers push it open, revealing the scene inside.

He looked up, the uncertainty and longing clear on his face.

She dropped her head. "I lied."

He was silent, waiting for her to clarify.

She swallowed and clutched the door frame for support. "I do love you Booth."

He stood up and slowely walked towards her, the lamplight showing every contour of his body, but hiding his face in shadow.

He touched her gently, pulling her into his arms. "I know."

He felt her tears against his chest and felt like a heel. "I just wanted you to know too. I love you too much to share you anymore, I can't handle it."

She nodded against his chest, and slid her arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry, I should have told you a long time ago."

He placed his finger on her mouth, silencing her, then replaced it with his lips. He kissed her thoroughly, banishing her fears from her mind. "Just me, Bones." She felt his muscles ripple. "I don't like sharing."

"I know." She intertwined her hands in his hair, pulling him down for another kiss.

He picked her up and carried her over to the bed, laying her down gently on the rumpled sheets.

His smile was full of promise. "I'm gonna make sure that you never need to looking for another man." He whispered, laying down beside her, holding her tight, covering her in kisses.

She sighed happily, her pulse racing. She had no doubt of that.

_"Booth? What that you have in your hand?" She rolled over to see him better._

_He held it up. A ring. An antique ring. She reached for it._

_"It was my grandmothers."_

_"Let me see it."_

_He smiled, holding it out of her reach. "It comes with a price Bones."_

_She narrowed her eyes. "What?"_

_"Me. For ever and ever. Til death do us part." He waited._

_She paused. "Are you asking me to marry you?"_

_"Would you say yes?"_

_She wrinkled up her forehead. He'd threatened to give her rose to someone else if she didn't kiss him. She wanted that ring. And Booth for ever and ever wouldn't be so bad either. _

_"Yes. With conditions."_

_"Like what?"_

_"I want a child. I want a house. And I want to keep my last name."_

_"Yes. Ok. And.... Can you hyphenate it at least?"_

_She reached for the ring. "That's a fair compromise."_

_He reached for her hand and slid the ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit. _

_"I love you Bones."_

_She giggled and straddled him. "I love you too." She leaned forward till their noses were touching. "Now show me."_

The lab was a subdued place that Monday morning.

Angela and Hodgins were trying to avoid each other, blushing furiously whenever their paths intercepted.

Cam was hiding out in her office, feeling guilty again, like she had when she'd slept with Angela's ex husband.

The interns were standing around, a little confused. D. Brennan wasn't in yet. Nobody had seen her since the gala on Saturday night.

Agent Booth couldn't be reached.

The doors opened, and Brennan walked in, wearing her ball gown, wet hair pulled back in a low ponytail. She looked around.

"Why is nobody working?"

The interns bustled off, and Cam glanced out through her blinds. Her jaw dropped and she hurried out to the main part of the lab, falling in line with Angela and Hodgins, following Brennan right into her office. She reached her desk and turned around, looking surprised to see them all crowded in, looking at her expectantly.

"What?" She said bewildered.

They spoke at once. "Where have you been?"

"Are you alright?"

"Why are you still wearing your gown?"

She looked beyond them and smiled at Booth, leaning in the doorway. He'd been just in time to slip in behind the procession un noticed.

He coughed into his fist.

Cam swirled around, took one look at his smug face and gasped. "Seeley! You could have given her time to change clothes!"

Booth studied his nails while Angela and Hodgins exchanged glances.

"Why would I want to do that?"

Hodgins smirked untill Angela elbowed him fiercely. The smirk disappeared. But it was too late. Booth had noticed.

"That's a nice ring you're wearing Angela." he paused, watching her turn red. "You should see the one Bones has."

Brennan and Angela stared at each other.

Cam clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "Ok people spill. Now." She crossed her arms.

Booth walked over behind Brennan and kissed her on the cheek.

She smiled at him. "Booth and I. We're engaged to be engaged." He nudged her and raised an eyebrow. "Ok fine. We ARE going to get married."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and looked expectantly at Angela and Hodgins.

Angela spoke up. "Well, we went to Vegas on Saturday night…."

"And we woke up yesterday afternoon married." Hodgins finished for her.

She shrugged and wrapped an arm through his. "We had a good time though, won some money."

"Spent some money." Hodgins added.

She smiled at Brennan devilishly. "Wait till you see my new shoes!"

Cam stared at them all. "So, in the space of forty-eight hours, you two," she said pointing at Booth and Brennan, "are dating AND engaged. And YOU two," she looked at Hodgins and Angela, "skipped over everything and got married?"

Angela shrugged. "We were engaged for months. Why do that again? And Hodgie's got the sweetest tattoo.."

Hodgins went scarlet.

Brennan stared at Cam. "What did you do?"

"I went to a broadway play and a very expensive restaurant. Followed by an expensive hotel."

"With who?" Angela asked narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"Err. Andrew Hacker." Cam started backing out the doorway.

Brennan's face lit up. "Excellent!"

Cam paused, confused. "Excellent?"

"Yes," Brennan beamed. "Now you have a date for our wedding!"

Cam's eyes widened. "O-kay then."

She was never going to figure that woman out.


End file.
